


[SGA] What a wonderful world...

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Deutsch | German, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Team as Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von einer Sekunde auf die andere ist nichts mehr so, wie es einmal war… Ein tragischer Zwischenfall erschüttert Atlantis, und während sein Team daran erinnert wird, wie nah Tod und Leben doch beieinanderliegen, steht John Sheppard vor einer Entscheidung, die alles verändern könnte- die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[SGA] What a wonderful world...

Der Wald stand in Flammen. Meterhohe Feuersäulen züngelten an den moosbewachsenen Bäumen empor, verzehrten alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und hinterließen eine Schneise der Verwüstung. Die sengende Hitze des lodernden Feuers und der durch die Luft wirbelnde Ruß trieben John Sheppard Tränen in die Augen. Den Kopf eingezogen kämpfte er sich durch das schwelende Unterholz, umgeben von Flammen und beißendem Rauch. Immer wieder verlor er den Halt, strauchelte über freiliegende Baumwurzeln und musste brennenden Ästen und Zweigen ausweichen, die geschossartig auf ihn und die anderen hinabstürzten.  
  
Ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase gepresst, versuchte er sich zu orientieren, doch der Rauch hatte sich derart verdichtet, dass er nur noch Umrisse und Schatten wahrnahm. Er hörte Teylas schnelle Schritte hinter sich und als er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, erkannte er schemenhaft Rodney und Ronon, die der Athosianerin dicht auf den Fersen waren. Eine gewisse Erleichterung überkam John, als er sah, dass sie es geschafft hatten, zusammenzubleiben, doch dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange an und seine geschulten Sinne schlugen Alarm. Sie mussten es zum Gate schaffen, bevor die Flammen sie einholten!  
John wusste, dass das Gate ihre einzige Chance war, dem verheerenden Inferno zu entkommen, doch ihm schwanden die Kräfte. Seine Lungen pfiffen, und das Atmen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer. Er hustete und nahm trotz des giftigen Rauches einen tiefen Atemzug, denn das schmerzhafte Verlangen nach Sauerstoff war einfach zu stark.  
  
„Jetzt rechts!“, schrie Ronon plötzlich, und John verspürte einen leichten Luftzug, als der Sateder an ihm vorbeipreschte und sich an die Spitze der Gruppe setzte. Johns Oberschenkel brannten, und er musste sich anstrengen, um mit dem Tempo des ehemaligen Läufers mithalten zu können. Seine Bequemlichkeit forderte nun ihren Tribut, und er bereute es allmählich, dass er das allmorgendliche Lauftraining in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt hatte…  
  
„Da ist es!“, rief Teyla, als sich der Rauch etwas lichtete, und nun erkannte auf John, dass sie sich tatsächlich auf dem richtigen Weg befanden.  
  
„Wählen Sie das Gate an!“, bellte er und ließ die Athosianerin und Rodney an sich vorbeiziehen. „Los, los, los!“, drängte er und beobachtete dabei mit einem Auge die unaufhörlich näherkommende Feuerwand. „ _McKay_!“  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe!“, fauchte Rodney ihn an und wischte sich mit der einen Hand Schweiß und Ruß von der Stirn, während er mit der anderen das Tor anwählte.  
  
„Halten Sie sich bereit!“, rief John ihnen zu und verfolgte, wie ein Chevron nach dem anderen zu leuchten zu begann. „Gehen Sie! _Los_!“  
  
Ronon und Rodney rannten los, als das Wurmloch sich tösend etablierte, nur Teyla blieb zurück und hielt besorgt nach ihm Aussschau. „John?!“  
  
„Los jetzt! Ich bin hinter Ihnen, Teyla!“, brüllte John, packte sie unsanft am Arm und schob sie in die Richtung des Ereignishorizonts. Er wartete, bis seine Freunde das Gate sicher durchquert hatten und drehte sich dann noch einmal um. Die Feuerwand hatte die Lichtung beinahe erreicht. Beißender, giftiger Rauch schlug John entgegen, und die unerträgliche Hitze der Flammen versengte die Haare auf seinen Unterarmen.  
  
‚Nichts wie weg hier‘, dachte er und sprintete hustend die Stufen zum Gate hinauf.  
  
Er war nur wenige Schritte vom rettenden Ereignishorizont entfernt, als er aus dem Augenwinkel ein helles Aufleuchten neben dem Gate wahrnahm. Johns Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie plötzlich eine vernichtende Feuerwalze zwischen den Bäumen hervorbrach. Instinktiv riss er die Arme nach oben, um sein Gesicht zu schützen, doch er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Er zählte die Sekunden, bis das Feuer ihn erfasste, und als sich die Flammen durch den Stoff seiner Uniform fraßen und seine Haut zischend versengten, schrie er schmerzerfüllt auf. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase, und ein weiterer markerschütternder Schrei drang über seine Lippen, als die Schmerzen ihn in die Knie zwangen und er mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf seinen verbrannten Handflächen landete.  
  
Mit allerletzter Kraft robbte er auf allen Vieren in die Richtung, in der er den Ereignishorizont vermutete und ließ sich nach vorne fallen. Der kalte Sog des Wurmloches erfasste ihn, und seine Welt versank in Dunkelheit…  


 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Aktivieren Sie den Schild!“, schrie Rodney in den Kontrollraum hinauf, kaum dass er einen Fuß auf lantianischen Boden gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Nein, warten Sie!“, rief Teyla, als sie bemerkte, dass ein wichtiges Mitglied des Teams fehlte. „Colonel Sheppard ist noch nicht-“ Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erschütterte in diesem Moment das Gate und übertönte die aufgeregte Stimme der Athosianerin. Ein schrilles Alarmsignal setzte ein und ließ jeden, der sich im näheren Umkreis des Tors und im Kontrollraum befand, zusammenzucken. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen erzitterte, als ein heftiger Stromstoß, ausgehend von dem plötzlich kontrahierenden Ereignishorizont, die Chevrons zum Aufglühen brachte. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später setzte der automatische Schutzmechanismus der Stadt dem Spuk ein Ende, und das Wurmloch kollabierte vor den Augen der erschrockenen Besatzung.  
  
Das Alarmsignal verstummte, und Stille legte sich über die Anwesenden. Erschüttert starrte Teyla dorthin, wo sich bis gerade eben noch der bläulich schimmernde Ereignishorizont befunden hatte…  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, rief Richard Woolsey von der Plattform des Kontrollraums aus, doch Teyla war zu geschockt, um dem Expeditionsleiter etwas zu erwidern. Sie spürte, wie Ronon neben sie trat, sah ihn an und flüsterte mit ungläubiger Stimme. „Er… er war direkt hinter mir.“  
  
Der Sateder nickte stumm.  
  
„Oh, mein Gott“, raunte Rodney, dem Teyla bislang keinen Glauben an ein übermächtiges Wesen zugetraut hatte. Stilles Entsetzen legte sich über das Team. Die technische Besatzung des Kontrollraums sammelte sich hinter Mister Woolsey, und die im Gateraum patrouillierenden Soldaten warfen einander bestürzte Blicke zu. Die meisten von ihnen schwiegen, nur hier und da wurden Köpfe zusammengesteckt und Worte des Entsetzens und der Bestürzung geflüstert. Jeder wusste, was geschehen war, doch niemand wagte es, es laut auszusprechen.  
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf, und Ronon legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Freundin.  
  
„Er war direkt hinter mir“, wiederholte sie und machte einen Schritt auf das Gate zu. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was geschehen war. Sie _verstand_ es nicht. Noch vor ein paar Sekunden war er bei ihnen gewesen, keine zwei Meter hinter ihr…. „Er… er war…“ Teyla brach ab, als sie plötzlich Kanaan bemerkte, der, angelockt vom Trubel, den Gateraum über einen der seitlichen Zugänge betrat. Torren schlummerte friedlich an der Schulter seines Vaters, und als Teyla ihren dreijährigen Sohn erblickte, hielt sie nichts mehr. Sie schüttelte Ronons Hand ab und lief den beiden entgegen. Kanaan, der sofort spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, schloss sie in seine Arme und zog sie fest an sich.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, _hayati_ “, flüsterte er bestürzt und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft ihre Stirn. Teyla nickte, blinzelte rasch ihre Tränen fort und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie spürte, wie Kanaans Geist zu ihr vorzudringen versuchte, und ließ ihn widerstandslos für einige Momente gewähren.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt zu den anderen gehen“, sagte sie schließlich, und Kanaan neigte verständnisvoll seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
  
„Geh“, sagte er und drückte ihre Hand. „Ich werde mich unterdessen um Torren kümmern.“  
  
Teyla schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und fuhr wehmütig durch die weichen dunklen Locken ihres schlafenden Sohnes. Dann küsste sie ihn, drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Team zurück. Rodney, Ronon und auch Mister Woolsey erwarteten sie bereits, und selbst dem sonst so beherrschten Expeditionsleiter war der Schock deutlich anzusehen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, verlangte er zu wissen, und wieder tauschten Ronon und Rodney nur ratlose Blicke aus, während Teyla sich an die letzten Worte erinnerte, die John Sheppard zu ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
_Los jetzt! Ich bin hinter Ihnen, Teyla!_  
  
Schmerz und Trauer verzerrten ihre Miene, und ein bedrückendes Gefühl reifte in ihrer Brust heran. Wieder und wieder hörte sie Johns eindringliche Stimme, die sie aufforderte, zu gehen.  
  
_Gehen Sie… Los jetzt… Ich bin hinter Ihnen, Teyla… Ich bin hinter Ihnen…_  
  
„Ich… ich werde mal eine Tordiagnostik laufen lassen.“  
  
Rodneys Worte rissen sie aus ihrer Erinnerung. Sie sah den Kanadier an und erkannte neben der offensichtlichen Ratlosigkeit auch bittere Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen.  
  
„Vielleicht… vielleicht finden wir ja irgendetwas.“  
  
Mit einem stummen Nicken erteilte Woolsey ihm die Erlaubnis. Es war ein Funken Hoffnung. Rodney hatte noch nicht aufgegeben und das beruhigte Teyla irgendwie. Auch wenn sie insgeheim wusste, was Rodneys Vorschlag in Wahrheit zu bedeuten hatte. Er musste etwas tun, konnte sich jetzt noch nicht damit auseinandersetzen. Sie verstand nur allzu gut, wie es ihm ging.  
  
„Gut, gut.“ Rodney nickte, zögerte dann aber doch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich endlich auf den Weg machte und die Treppe hinaufeilte, die zur Kommandozentrale der Stadt führten.  
  
„Glauben Sie, er findet etwas?“, fragte Ronon leise.  
  
„Es wäre besser, wenn ja“, antwortete Mister Woolsey und runzelte die Stirn. „Die Vorstellung, dem Präsidenten mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir heute einen unserer besten Männer verloren haben-“ Er brach mitten im Satz ab, schüttelte bestürzt mit dem Kopf und seufzte schwer.  
  
„Wenn es jemand schafft, John zu finden, dann Rodney“, sagte Teyla, woraufhin sich die Blicke der beiden Männer auf sie richteten. „Rodney _wird_ John finden“, beharrte sie mit fester Stimme, fügte jedoch schweren Herzens in Gedanken hinzu, _ob nun lebendig oder… tot._  
  
**Fortsetzung folgt…**


End file.
